One type of internal combustion engines includes a variable compression internal combustion engine in which a compression ratio can be altered. There has heretofore been known a control device that can alter the compression ratio depending on a kind of fuel such as hydrogen or gasoline supplied to the variable compression internal combustion engine. For instance, Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-200508) discloses such a control device for controlling the internal combustion engine. Besides, there has been known a technology disclosed in Patent Publication 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-264762).
With the control device for controlling the internal combustion engine disclosed in Patent Publication 1, the internal combustion engine can have favorable engine performance depending on the kind of fuel. However, there is still room for a power transmitting apparatus, forming part of a power transmitting path from the internal combustion engine to drive wheels, to be optimized depending on the kind of fuel. An entire vehicle, including such a power transmitting apparatus with improved fuel consumption, has been unknown.